There is a memory device including, for example, resistance change type memory cells which are three-dimensionally disposed. The resistance change type memory cells are disposed respectively, for example, in portions where a bit line crosses a plurality of word lines. Then, each memory cell includes a portion which is a part of a resistance variable film extending along the bit line and positioned between the bit line and each word line. In the memory device having such a structure, a leakage current between the word lines becomes large in some cases, which are connected to the memory cells sharing the resistance variable film.